


Reciprocation

by ultrageekery



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives Blaine his first blowjob. Written for the kurt_blaine hiatus gift exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Addie).



He’s licking slow, careful stripes up Blaine’s cock as the boy writhes in front of him.

Kurt inhales deeply, pausing in his ministrations to take in every sensation that surrounds him as he sucks Blaine off for the first time.

There’s a musky scent radiating from Blaine’s skin that is unlike anything Kurt has smelt before. It takes a moment for him to recognize that this is arousal; the realization makes him moan around the tip of Blaine’s cock, causing Blaine’s hips to quiver – he is working hard to prevent Kurt from having to take him too deeply. They’re both virgins but Blaine knows enough about the mechanics of oral sex to do that much.

Blaine growls somewhere low in his throat; his cock swells as Kurt gently slides his mouth over it, covering more of his length. The moisture from Kurt’s saliva slides deliciously over Blaine’s entire member as Kurt dips his tongue downwards to lick at the prominent vein on the underside of his boyfriend’s cock.

“ _Kurt_ ,” he moans, gripping the sheets on his bed and Blaine just knows he’s close, so fucking close and if Kurt would just swipe his tongue over the space right fucking _there_ – he pants, letting out a keening wail as the fire in his belly explodes outward and Kurt pulls off with a loud pop.

He’s smirking, and if it weren’t so adorable, Blaine would almost be angry with him for acting so smug over having finally taken this step.

Instead, Blaine simply kisses Kurt chastely, tasting himself on Kurt’s lips, and says in a voice husky with longing, “Would you like it if I returned the favor?”


End file.
